


A House in Heaven

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex in the woods, Top Dean, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Dean check out the woods near the bunker, and find a clearing. They sit, and are surprised to find the grass feels surprisingly soft. Then one of them gets an idea: sex out in the open, right here in the clearing. And out in the open where they could get caught is actually arousing for both of them. Fresh air, the world around them, hands clasped together as they go nice and slow, in their own personal garden of Eden. Compelled to try to move closer, like their souls are trying to touch.





	A House in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [debivc78](https://debivc78.tumblr.com/)

“This one?” Dean asks, showing a piece of wood to his brother

Sam takes it, looking at it through different angles like it’s the most important thing ever, and Dean can’t help but roll his eyes when Sam throws the thing away.

“Really?”

“Sorry Dean, but the spell is really specific about the wood”

“I hate witches” Dean mumbles, walking a little deeper in the woods.

They’ve been in the bunker for years now, but they never took time to go out and see what was around. Well, they never had the time, anyway. Between Lucifer, mom, Jack, it was nearly impossible for them to have a day off, and if they were lucky enough to have one, they sure didn’t want to spend it walking in the forest.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asks, watching as Dean sits on the ground, throwing away all the wood he had in his hands.

“Resting. This is boring as hell, and it’s pointless. You know what we’re looking for better than I do anyway”

“I can’t believe it” Sam mumbles, anger raising through him. Why would he know what the wood has to look like better than Dean? They both read the spell, they both looked at the same picture. But somehow, Dean got into his head that Sam knew everything about spells, and now, he’s the one doing all the work.

“Come sit with me”

“No”

“Sammy” Dean says, extending his hand for his brother to take “Come on. The grass is super soft here”

“The grass is soft? That’s your best line?”

“Sam. Sit.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told, making sure to show how upset he is by sighing too much and sitting a little too hard. Surprisingly, the grass is really soft, and he can’t help rubbing his hands on it, enjoying the feeling of it under his fingers.

“Told you” Dean taunts him before laying down, his eyes closed.

“I’m not taking a nap in the woods, Dean”

“You’re so boring”

Sam frowns, hitting his brother on the chest to let Dean knows that he’d hurt his feelings, but the next thing he knows, Dean is holding his arms and forcing him to lay down next to him.

“You’re such a jerk” Sam groans

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk” Dean says, rolling over until he’s laying on his side, dropping little kisses all over Sam’s face and neck. “Relax”

Sam wishes he was strong enough to tell Dean to go fuck himself, but his eyes are already closed, the pleasure from his brother lips on his skin never failing to making him Dizzy.

Slowly, he turns himself, so he can kiss Dean properly, their lips finally meeting while Dean slides his leg between Sam’s.

“Anyone could see us, Dean” Sam whispers when he feels Dean’s fingers tracing his back. “Mom is here, Jack too, and all the others- “

“Do you remember, when we were younger?” Dean asks, tracing Sam’s skin with his fingers “We couldn’t wait for dad to leave us, so as soon as he was asleep, you would sneak into my bed.  You were all naked and ready for me to slide my cock inside you, even through dad was right next to us”

“That was a long time ago” Sam breathed out, a moan escaping his lips when the first finger penetrates him. His clothes prevent Dean from moving, and while Sam is still deliberating if they should or shouldn’t do it here, he doesn’t protest when Dean pushes his pants down.

“But you always liked it, didn’t you?”

“I did”

“What about now?”

Sam opens his eyes, meeting Dean’s immediately. They can’t hear anyone around them, the only sound coming from the river that’s in front of them.  But, if Sam concentrates really hard, he can also hear the sound of insects, crawling on the ground and on the trees.

He can’t remember the last time they were in a place so quiet. He remembers when it was just the two of them.  Before mom, before Jack, and before Castiel. He didn’t have to think about who was coming, who was here, because Dean was the only one with him. It wasn’t as quiet as it is now – Motel are never quiet, but it was good.

This, right now, though, is even better.

It’s like being lost, so far away from everything that no one can find you. He doesn’t want anyone to find him, anyway. He just wants to enjoy his brother’s closeness as much as he can.

“You’re good?” Dean asks, and it’s only now that Sam realizes they’re both naked, laying on Dean’s clothes.

It’s crazy, how much he trusts Dean. He can’t lower his guard, not even with mom. He’s a solider, always on the run, always prepared for the Devil to walk through the door.  But when he’s with Dean, he’s twelve again.  His only problem being to what he should ask Dean to do for dinner.

Dean, his big brother, his lover, his savior. He’s scared for Dean more than he is for himself, and it’s not because of how much he loves his brother, but because he knows how much his brother loves him. It’s because he knows what Dean will do for him, and because of him.

“I’m good” He says, pulling Dean’s face closer to his until they can kiss “I love this place”

Dean smiles, and for a moment, the tiredness and worry from years of battle is gone.

A cool breeze hits their bodies, and they both welcome it gladly, their bodies already sweating from making out.

“We don’t have lube” Dean admits “I think you’re still pretty much open from this morning, but it’s up to you”

“Yeah, I’m good”

“Are you sure? We can do other stuff”

“I’m good” Sam reassures him

There’s proudness in Dean’s eyes, and Sam isn’t really sure why, but it’s still warms him. He’s always been weak for this stare, as far as he can remember. He was craving it when he was only five, and he’s still craving for it now that he’s thirty-five.

Dean spits on his dick and slowly, as if Sam was made of glass, he slips inside him. Sam closes his eyes, savoring the moment when their bodies finally become one, the closest they’re capable of being.

Lately, their sex life had been nothing more than quick fuck in the shower, where they know no one would walk on them. It was fast and quiet, nothing more than two bodies relishing tension.

But here, now, they can take their times.

Dean is careful, his lips never leaving Sam’s skin for more than a few seconds, while his touches are delicate. It feels like the first time they had sex, and Sam can’t help but bring Dean closer to him.

“Come on, baby, I wanna hear your voice”

Sam can’t remember the last time he was able to scream while having sex, where he could free his body and his mind, giving everything to Dean and to Dean only.

“I love this place” He moans, another scream escaping through him “I love you”

“I love you too, Sammy” Dean kisses him again before lifting him so he’s sitting with Sam on his lap.

Sam starts riding him immediately, not sure who is in charge and who isn’t. It doesn’t matter, because their bodies are moving together perfectly.  Meeting each others thrusts as if they were one, and rapidly, Sam can feel his orgasm getting closer.

He screams as loud as he can, daring the world to hear him, daring anyone to interfere with him. Dean follows him, screaming just as loud.

They collapse on the ground, Dean’s body covering him.  Sam can’t hold back some tears. He feels alive, more alive than he felt for a long time, happier than ever, and so loved that he can’t hold it.

“Hush, Sammy, I’m here” Dean says, kissing Sam’s tears away

“I’m happy” He whispers, “Am I… Am I dead?”

Dean smiles, pushing Sam’s hair back behind his ears before kissing him again.

“Feels like heaven, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah” Sam laughs, tears pouring from his eyes again

“Well, it’s not. Not yet, anyway”

“Are you sure?”

“Are there ticks in our heaven?”

“I hope not”

“Then we’re not dead, because I saw one on your back” Dean laughs, delicately rolling out of Sam before standing up “Come on, we need to go home”

“I wish we could stay here” Sam admits, putting his clothes back on

“We can come back” Dean says, taking a piece of wood in his hands before asking Sam for validation. It’s the perfect piece of wood, and that earns Dean a kiss on the lips. “You know what?” Dean says  “We’re gonna go back to the bunker, I’m gonna check you for ticks, then you’re gonna check me. Next, we’ll eat, then we’ll defeat the Devil, and once it’s over, I’ll build us a house in the woods, far, far away from everyone”  

“What about Jack? And mom?”

“Mom is good without us, Sammy. We’ll just… Let her have the bunker. Get away from the hunting life” He takes Sam’s hands “Jack can come with us, but we’ll build him another house because I don’t plan on wearing any clothes”

Sam laughs, already imaging what their life will be like. He doesn’t think they can do it, hell, he knows they can’t do it, but it’s a nice dream, and he’ll take it.

“I like that idea” He admits

“Yeah? Well, just a few more days and then it will be done”

“What if we die?” Sam asks, a knot forming in his stomach. Lucifer is strong, stronger than them, and they both know it.

Dean looks around before shrugging his shoulders.

“Then I’ll build you a house in Heaven.”


End file.
